Detention Redemption
by itaintmebabe
Summary: Emma. Sean. Jay. Alex. Detention. Together. Wow, this should be interesting! One-shot EmmaSean fluff. I might change the rating to PG-13, I wasn't really sure.


Detention Redemption

A/N: This is just a little one-shot I wrote because I had some inspiration and some free time. And yeah, it's an Emma/Sean, so don't read it if that's not your thing. And if it is, enjoy. And also, there's going to be a few lines from The Breakfast Club and Gilmore Girls, so don't yell at me for copying, because I'm not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothes on my back and my monkey, Bobby McBobBob.

"But, Mr. Simpson, you can't give me a detention!" Emma looked pleadingly up at her father and teacher, Archie "Snake" Simpson. He shook his head. "I'm sorry Emma, but this is the ninth time in two and a half weeks that you were late to class. All-day detention this Saturday." Emma sighed, and looked away. "You better get to your next class," he told her.

Emma picked up her books and left the empty classroom without saying good-bye. She knew that Snake was just doing his job and that he couldn't give her special treatment just because he was her dad. Step-dad really, but the only dad she'd ever had. But still, detention? She'd never gotten detention before in her life. She'd just have to make the best of it. How bad could it be?

xXx

Emma walked into the classroom for her detention, saw who was in the room, and promptly felt like dying. There was _no way on Earth_ that she was actually going to spend an entire Saturday in an classroom with no one else but Alex, Jay, and Sean. They would probably shoot her or something.

Mr. Raditch walked in behind her. "Miss. Nelson, take your seat. Mr. Cameron, take off those headphones. And would you two kindly stop that completely inappropriate public display of affection?" Jay and Alex, who were making out, somehow managed to pull apart from each other. Upon seeing Emma, Jay called out, "Nature Girl, in detention? No way! What'd you do, kill a tree?" "No talking," snapped Mr. Raditch. "Now stay in your seats and work on your homework for the duration of the day. With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Emma pulled out her homework and started to work. Jay walked up to her chair. "You're not actually doing the homework, are you?" Emma didn't even look up. "Yes, I am, actually," she responded coolly. "Because it's much better than condescending to speaking to us lowlifes, right?" Jay sneered. Emma looked up at him, her eyes brimming with hate. "You think I'd talk to you? I don't even know your language," she said sharply. Jay raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't agree with you more," he smirked. Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at her paper.

"So what did you do to get in here?" Alex called out as Jay walked back to his seat. "I was late to class a lot so Sna- Mr. Simpson gave me a detention," said Emma. "Your own dad wouldn't even give you a break?" Emma shook her head. "He told me right from the start that he wouldn't treat me differently from other students," she explained. "Well, isn't that charming," muttered Jay. "I really feel so lucky to be taught by such an honorable man as Mr. Simpson." He snorted. "Yeah, right. No offense, Nelson, but I liked Daddy better when he was dying. Oh, wait, no, I didn't mean that. That was supposed to be offensive."

Emma instantly jerked her head up. "Would you mind telling me what I ever did to you?" she asked. "It's more like the fact that you exist, you know?" Jay said. "Go to hell," snapped Emma. Jay gasped. "My goodness! Such obscene language from such a pristine girl." "I'm not that pristine."

Sean snorted from the back of the room. "Oh, please. I dated you for two years. You're the most pristine girl I know."

Emma slammed her book and jumped to her feet. "Yeah, because now you know me so well, Sean. You and I have had so many heart-to-hearts during the past year." Emma was yelling now, her entire body shaking with rage. "You all think I'm just this innocent little nature-obsessed geek who doesn't know how the real world works? You guys think that I've never smoked, had a beer, done drugs, had sex? That I've never been so in love that it hurt or felt so much pain that it cut to the bone? Well, guess what? You're wrong." Emma looked right at Sean. "And you? You act like you know me, but you don't. You don't know one true thing about me. You've never known me." Emma stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Sean leapt from his chair and ran after her.

"Em! Emma!" Sean called after her as she walked down the hallway. "What was that?" he asked. "Why do you care?" she said, not even turning around. He walked in front of her. "Listen to me. What's wrong? Why'd you blow up?"

"Oh, I don't know, Sean. Maybe I was just wondering what I did to you that was so horrible." Sean didn't say anything. "Well, Sean? What did I do? Answer me, damn it!" Sean looked away. "_What did I do?_" she yelled. "Look, Emma, I know our break-up sucked, but-" Emma interrupted. "Interesting. But you used the same speech last year. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She started to walk away. Sean closed his eyes, then opened then just as suddenly.

"You-you hate peppermint," he blurted out. Emma turned around slowly. "Excuse me?" she asked. Sean started walking towards her. "You hate peppermint. You're afraid of bees and wasps. You like the way silk feels against your skin. You have a birthmark on your lower back. You can't watch the movie _Titanic_ without crying. You love anything with coffee in it. You like to paint your fingernails." Sean took a deep breath. "Your hair smells like rain. You taste like strawberries. You're beautiful, especially when you're sleeping. Your smile is magic." Emma didn't say anything. Sean smiled lightly. "See? I do know one true thing about you." Emma spun around and started to walk away.

"Emma!" he called out.

"What?"

"Stop!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Emma stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm sorry," she started, "did you just say 'I love you'"? Sean nodded. "Yeah. I did. And I meant it." Emma walked over to him. "Wow. I sort of didn't believe it, I thought you said something else." Sean started to grin. "Like what? I _glove_ you?"

She didn't smile. "I mean, I just didn't really think that you could love me, because you know, I never really got over you but I thought you hated me so I didn't say anything, but if you really love me, then I guess, I don't know, wow, this is big-"

Sean interrupted her. "Would you just shut up and let me kiss you?" Emma stopped ranting and let Sean put his arms around her. When he kissed her, there was no words to describe the perfection she felt.

He leaned away from her. "Just one thing though." "Hmm?" "Have you really had sex?" he asked nervously. Emma burst out laughing. "Wouldn't you like to know," she teased, and pulled him in closer so that she could kiss him again.


End file.
